Anon Bon's FNAF One-Shot Collection
by xXAnonymousBunnyXx
Summary: I really only made this because I want you guys to have something to read in between stories. Wish me luck Rated M for gore and pretty much anything you can think of.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my one-shot collection. I will accept requests for the following**

 **-Torture**

 **-Fluffs**

 **-Friendship**

 **-Depressing**

 **-Lemons (Screw it, I'm doing them)**

 **I will NOT accept the following**

 **-Multi Chapter One-shots**

 **-Abuse**

 **I suspect that most of these will be fluffs but who knows, you guys might surprise me.**


	2. Fell For It (Shadow Bonnie X Toy Bonnie)

**Inspired by this OTP prompt:**

 **Imagine Person B being at least a few inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A's head so they can't reach, until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B's neck.**

 **Pairing requested by Ridlius, Blah blah blah, Let's get this show on the road!**

Clyde jumped up once more, trying his best to snatch his keys out of Shab's grasp.

"Shab, C'mon I'm gonna be late for work!." Clyde whined. Shab chuckled lowly and held the keys even higher.

"If you really want them then you're gonna have to work for them babe." He said, grinning. Clyde suddenly had an idea, and a sexy grin made itself apparent on his face. He scooched closer to Shab, just close enough that they weren't touching, and began to kiss his neck, nibbling on it slightly. Shab let out a breathy moan and shuddered, causing Clyde to smile more. Clyde slowly moved his paw towards his partner's jeans, just as Shab lowered his arms to pull Clyde closer. Clyde seized this opportunity and yanked the keys out of the larger rabbit's paw. He ran to the door.

"Thanks, babe!" He said teasingly before running out the door and into his car. Shab stared after him and sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. A large frown made itself apparent on his face. He always fell for that one.

 **I saw that prompt and immediately thought of those two. This was a little short but funny nonetheless. Until next time~**


	3. Onions (Springtrap X Toy Bonnie)

**This oneshot was inspired by the OTP prompt:**

 **Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen, only to find Person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to Person B's side, fretting over them, consoling and asking what happened. Surprised, Person B explains they were simply cutting onions.**

 **Pairing requested by: Ridlius and RegularShowMemorabilia**

 **Enjoy~**

Spring walked into the kitchen to see Clyde standing over the counter with his back to him. The sound of chopping could be heard throughout the room. Spring walked calmly behind his lover and rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey babe." He said. It was then that he saw the tears on Clyde's face. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wro-"

"What is it? Did someone hurt you? Did someone bully you? I'll make them pay!"

"Babe, seriously It's fi-"

"It is not fine!" Spring grabbed Clyde and held him closely, softly petting the back of his head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered softly into Clyde's ear, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Spring I'm fine," Clyde said, starting to get annoyed "nothing hap-"

"You're not fine! You shouldn't have to cook like this!" Clyde sighed as Spring gently pulled him away from the counter and into the kitchen doorway.

"Spring I swear to god, if you do-"

"Now you're lashing out at me?! It must have been so horrible!" He hugged Clyde again "You poor thing." Suddenly, he pushed Clyde against a countertop. "I can make it all better." He said seductively before kissing Clyde passionately. Clyde fought to hold back giggles. When Spring finally pulled away Clyde interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Spring,"

"Yeah baby?" A looked of worry made itself apparent on Spring's face.

"I was just cutting onions."

"What?"

Clyde gestured to the countertop, where the onions were sitting half chopped. "Onions, I was cutting them."

"You mean you weren't crying?"

Clyde chuckled and kissed his lover on the cheek. "No babe, everything's fine."

"Oh." Spring said simply. He turned and left the room. Clyde giggled and went back to chopping onions. Spring would be rewarded for his courtesy later…

 **Laughed so hard when writing this. Glad I could get two of them out to you guys so quickly. Until next time~**


	4. Snowflakes (Toy Freddy X Toy Bonnie)

**Dedicated to RegularShowMemorabilia and embracing our fears**

 **Pairing requested by : Ridlius, RegularShowMemorabilia, and myself :3**

Clyde shook as the thunder rumbled outside once more in the nighttime snowstorm. The loud noises terrified the poor rabbit and he hid under the covers of his bed. Red watched the little bunny and sighed. He turned to look out the window and suddenly had an idea.

"You stay here." He said, much to Clyde's dismay.

"N-no! Red don't l-l-leave!" The bunny continued to shake under the covers. Red gently lifted the covers from over Clyde's head and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll be right back." Red turned and left the room, just as Clyde hid under the covers from another large rumble of thunder. Red rummaged through the house, searching through drawers and cabinets. "Aha!" He exclaimed when he finally found what he was after. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a large flashlight. He made his way back to the bedroom where Clyde was still hiding under the covers. Once again Red slowly pulled the covers off the rabbit's head.

"Come with me." He said gently as he took Clyde's paw and led him out of the bedroom. "Here," He said, handing Clyde one of his coats "put this on."

"We're going outside?!" Clyde said incredulously. Red nodded.

"Trust me on this." Clyde nodded and reluctantly pulled on his coat. Red once more took him by the paw and led him outside. Clyde winced as another boom of thunder filled the air. Red put an arm around him and led him to the middle of the cement driveway, where he balanced the flashlight with the light facing upwards towards the sky. He turned it on and Clyde instantly saw why Red had brought him out here. The snowflakes, illuminated by the light, appeared as if they were little crystals falling out of the sky. Clyde's eyes filled with tears at the sheer majesty of it.

"Red it-it's beautiful." Red looked down at the little bunny, who was transfixed by the spectacle, and prepared to hug him close when the next rumble of thunder came. He was surprised, however, when the thunder came and the rabbit hardly seemed to noticed. Clyde suddenly turned to his lover and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, before their lips met and they kissed, as the little crystals fell from the sky.


	5. When We Were Young (Spring X Gold)

**A/N: Inspired by Adele's "When We Were Young"**

Spring sat at the bar sipping his whiskey. He never came to these parties; he was only invited because he was on the list and no one had bothered to take him off. Tonight, however, he had decided to go. Why? Why the hell not?! It wasn't like he was obligated to talk to anyone. And besides, free drinks! How could he pass up that offer?

So there he sat, alone, glass in hand. He took a good look around at all the familiar faces. There was Shab and Clyde, being overly social as always. And look, Shaf! Nice to see that he was out of prison. Spring sighed and looked back down.

What about him? Did anybody even recognize him? Or had they forgotten him already? Granted, he hadn't seen anyone here in years, and he was always the odd one out. Nobody ever noticed him… Except Gold that is. The bear was the one who had organized these parties. He had them at least once a week.

He'd been so successful after his singing career took off that he could afford to have them whenever he wanted, but then everybody would be spammed with invites. Spring sighed once more and looked back up. There he was now, surrounded by people who really didn't even care. And where was Spring, one of the only people who actually had cared? Left behind, just like always. Whenever the group had gone out to eat, he was always the last to be picked up. If they even remembered to pick him up that is. If they didn't Gold would always get him.

But that wasn't happening anymore. And even then, sometimes they'd all just go off without him. It was like he didn't even exist. Nobody cared about the golden rabbit with half an ear missing and scars all over his body. He wasn't important. Nobody talked to him, nobody mentioned him. Except Gold of course. But now the bear had left him behind as well. He wasn't important anymore. It didn't make Gold look any better if he talked to the little guy. If anything it made him look worse. He didn't blame any of them. They were looking out for themselves. Besides, there wasn't anything he could do for them. He had nothing to give that they didn't have already. Spring was broken out of his reverie when his gaze suddenly met Gold's. He broke eye contact immediately, looking down at his whiskey once more. If the bear came over, he might start crying, and he didn't want that. Plus, if Gold remembered him, he might be taken off the list. After all, he had no real reason to be here other than the minibar.

Gold smiled sadly when he saw Spring, and walked over to the gloomy rabbit, taking a heavy sit next to him. Everyone turned to stare as he did this, but went back to their conversations almost instantly. What did they care? The bear was rich. Let him do whatever he wanted. It was his party after all. Spring flinched a little when the bear sat down, leaning away instinctively. But he refused to look up. He refused to meet the bear's eyes. Gold sighed, and turned to the hare, who continued to sip from his glass

"Are you gonna talk to me or what?" the bear said expectantly. Spring took one last sip from his glass before slamming it down on the bar suddenly.

"Go fuck yourself" He said through gritted teeth, forcefully turning his entire body away. He wasn't going to deal with this shit today. Gold wasn't surprised, he kind of deserved it. It had been years. But he had missed Spring every moment. Upholding a career didn't just magically happen in an hour and then you just had the rest of the day off. It took days of his time. The only real free time he had was at these parties, and since Spring never came they never saw each other. He sighed, looking down himself. Spring looked over when he heard the bear sigh, and saw a single tear fall from his eye. He instantly felt bad, and turned his body "look." he said awkwardly, "I didn't mean it okay? I just- I'm sorry." he looked down as well, extremely mad at himself. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

Gold, on the other hand, looked up after the rabbit spoke, and instead of saying anything, he simply laid one of his huge hands over one of Spring's "It's okay." he said, smiling at the rabbit, who had immediately looked up at the bear's touch. Spring broke down at that moment. It was all too much for him, and the whiskey wasn't helping. He pulled his hand away, crossing his arms on the bar and resting his head into them before muffled sobs were heard. Gold stared at him

"Spring? You okay?" The bear asked, resting one of those huge paws on the rabbit's back.

"No." Was Spring's muffled reply. He sobbed even harder, and Gold wasn't sure what to do, so he simply began trailing his fingers up and down Spring's back. That had always worked. The rabbit's body tensed for a bit before relaxing, and Spring sat up, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped both arms around the bear suddenly, surprising Gold, who surprised himself even more by not resisting. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Spring as well, pulling the rabbit into his lap.

"Hey. Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh" he said soothingly, running his paws up and down Spring's back "It'll be alright". Spring shook his head, which was buried in Gold's chest.

"No it won't." the rabbit said, his tears soaking the bear's expensive shirt. Gold didn't care. He wanted to see his friend all right. He hugged the rabbit tighter, nuzzling his shoulder a bit.

"Yes, it will." the bear argued, refusing to let go. Spring sobbed even harder while Gold held him.

"I love you." he whispered into the bear's ear suddenly "I love you and I have for a long time."

Gold froze. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "Spring I-I-I…" he paused, swallowing once "I love you too." There were tears in the bear's eyes now as well, and he held Spring closer, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Please don't let me go." the rabbit begged "Not again"

Gold sobbed as well now. "Never. Not in a million years"


	6. Coma (Shab X Spring)

**Alright guys, I know it's been a while since I released anything. Life's just been rather rough for me lately. I no longer live with my parents, so that's that. I'll write whenever I have ideas, but I can't guarantee that that will be often. Anyways, enjoy this latest oneshot from me to you.**

Shab sighed happily as the cool night air flew quickly through his car window while he drove down the empty, bare road. It was a beautiful night. Stars were shining brightly up above, making shapes that people had told legends about for centuries. Most people would call him crazy for driving with the window down, but it was one of his few, perfect reprieves from daily life. He loved the feeling of that cool, crisp air running through his fur, brushing over his long ears like nothing else mattered. He rolled up the window as he actually started to get cold. Well, that was enough 'being unique' for tonight. He'd better get to Red's, there was a party to attend. He saw a pair of headlights coming up on the road, and blushed a little bit, glad he'd closed his window so someone hadn't seen him doing something as stupid as driving at night with the window down. Then it began to get strange. The headlights swerved, coming into his lane. Oh god, a drunk. This should be fun. The rabbit slowed down, but the other driver just sped up. Was this guy crazy? He didn't seem drunk. Then, in those last few moments, he got a good look at the other car. There didn't appear to be a driver at first, but then the crash happened, and Shab went flying through the windshield. He caught a glimpse of two tiny paws holding onto the steering wheel for dear life before everything went black.

Freddy entered the hospital room nervously, glancing around at the peach colored walls with a cheesy flower pattern on them. His nose wrinkled every time he sniffed, still getting used to that strange sterile smell that hospitals always seemed to have. He stood there in the doorway for a moment, dressed in a large brown shirt to match his fur as well as some strange orange pants. They were the nicest he had in his wardrobe. He continued to remain there, shifting from foot to foot indecisively. He eventually walked in though, his feet making soft sounds on the white tile speckled with little black dots. He'd never been a loud person. Far from it in fact. He sat down, still silent as midnight, and sighed deeply before looking up at the short black rabbit in the hospital bed. The car crash had left Shab deep in a coma, induced both from the knocks to the head he'd received and the massive amount of blood he'd lost. The poor little guy looked so broken, his form almost completely covered in bandages that would need to be changed soon as the blood was starting to show through. They had him hooked up to an IV which gave him blood and painkillers, but Freddy didn't know if it would be enough, Shab just looked so damaged. The bear continued to stare, tears welling up in his eyes. That was his best friend lying there, and no one knew if he would ever wake up. The poor bear started to sob, quietly at first, but soon he had his face buried in his hands. He was so scared, and he blamed himself for letting the rabbit drive to the party alone that night. After a while he couldn't take it anymore, and he ran out of the room crying.

Spring walked into the room, his face devoid of expression. He'd gotten very good at hiding his emotions over the years. So good, now, that it was second nature for him to just look like he didn't care. Inside though, he was being torn up. He didn't know Shab all too well, no one did. The little black rabbit was rather reclusive, and while he loved to hang out with his friends, he rarely spoke unless spoken too. He sat down in the chair, a cliche bouquet of flowers in his hand. It crinkled a bit as he let his arm relax in his lap. Spring felt so stupid, standing there, feeling sorry for this person he'd never met before. He sighed, and just sat there. What did people do here? Why should he care? Spring scoffed at the injured rabbit in the bed, and tossed the flowers on his body before just leaving.

Shab drifted in and out of sleep, feeling as if he was adrift on the edge of consciousness. He could hear voices, faint, but they were there. It all started with a big crashing sound. He remembered that much. Now the voices grew a bit louder. Shab could hear, but he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move. His whole body ached, and it felt as though he was warm up to his shoulders. Where was he, and why was someone crying? It sounded like Freddy. Was- was he dead? Suddenly Freddy was gone. Where was he? Shab tried with all his will to call out to his bear friend, but he just couldn't muster the strength. Next there was another person in the room. Shab couldn't tell who it was, but from the weight of their footsteps they were either rather tall or very overweight. Now there was a weight on his chest, and someone had scoffed. Whoever had done this must not like him very much. What on Earth was going on? He was so confused. But now he felt tired. Perhaps he should just rest a while….

Spring came in the next day and sat down with a huff. He had nothing better to do. This was so stupid though, he shouldn't even be here. And it felt weird. Who knew when this guy would wake up, and how awkward it would be if he woke up while Spring was there. The rabbit sighed, holding his hands in his lap, and he started to speak. "Freddy's very worried about you, you know." he said into the quiet air, disrupting only the beeping and whirring of various machines that Shab had been hooked up to. He didn't know why he was talking, it just felt like the thing to do. "You were in an accident. A kid took his parents car for a spin, and ended up running into you on the highway. He's in the next room over but….." Spring trailed off, letting the relative silence of the hospital fill the room once more. "I'm just gonna… go…." with that he stood up and left again.

Shab had heard it all, though it absolutely destroyed him that he couldn't move, couldn't even twitch a finger. Would he be stuck this way forever? Where was Freddy right now? So many questions buzzed through the rabbit's mind, but the most important one kept coming up over and over again: who was that? Shab had never heard that voice before, at least he thought he hadn't. He struggled to sleep again. Perhaps it would be over before he knew it.

It had been weeks, and Spring had kept coming back every day, over and over again. Neither knew why he did this, he just did. And every day he talked. It was rather therapeutic actually, a way to let all his frustration out. Eventually Shab stopped trying to speak, and settled for listening instead. God, they were a lot alike. Both were what one would call social outcasts, neither had much to do during everyday life. It was kind of freaky.

One day, Spring came in, and sat down as per usual. He was sobbing though, and this worried Shab greatly, though he couldn't do anything but wait for the other rabbit to begin. "F-Freddy tried to hang himself yesterday." Spring was barely able to get the words out before he burst into sobs again. "T-the kid didn't make it either. H-he died l-l-last night." the tall rabbit was absolutely shaking from his sobs. He took Shab's hand, much to the surprise of both. "Please… wake up… please…." though Shab just couldn't, and Spring left in tears.

A short time later though, a familiar bear walked into the room. He sat by Shab's bedside, silent for a long while before he spoke. "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me… I'm sorry…" he fell silent again after that, and Shab drifted into sleep once more. He woke up to find Spring holding his hand again. That was the final straw, Shab wasn't going to just lie here and let his friends go through hell. He pushed with all of his might, and managed to give Spring's hand one feeble squeeze. It felt like being released from prison. He could move his hand at least now. Spring nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt that small squeeze on his hand. He immediately ran for a nurse.

It was a very long time before Shab woke up, but he eventually managed to open his eyes, much to the joy and relief of Spring, who was the only one there (other than the nurse) to witness the event. Then something rather strange happened, Spring leaned in closer, and Shab leaned in the rest of the way, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. It felt weird, but why not just roll with it eh? Not like they had anyone else in their lives.

 **Welp, that's the end of this oneshot. I know I left you hanging, some would say I'm the greatest tease alive~ Either way, I wanna give a shout-out to JJ's Universe Studios(** **u/7315063/** **) For their awesome support, and their excitement for this oneshot. Yours is coming soon guys! I promise X_X**


End file.
